House of the Forbidden
by The Ghost Princess
Summary: SEQUEL TO SURPRISE, SURPRISE: The house of the forbidden has eleven members...Mori Crasse is back and now has to deal with The House of the Forbidden. Should she join? If she does, what will her father think? Read to find out! Suck at summaries, sorry!
1. House of the Forbidden

**Heyy! So this is the sequel to ****Surprise, Surprise****! If you haven't read that, I suggest you do cause if you don't, you will be insanely confused!**

**And I'm trying really hard to get at **_**least **_**100 reviews on this :)**

**Ok, well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

The House of the Forbidden has eleven members: Blizzard Winnie, daughter of Khione, Aliana (Al-ee-ana) Jones, daughter of Aphrodite, Marisol Kims, daughter of Athena, Emily Quill, daughter of Ares, David Homer, son of Demeter, Lukas Ileana, son of Hephaestus, Blaze Lithers, son of Apollo, Justin Urns, son of Hermes, Tank, son of Zeus, Geo Pearls, son of Ceto, and me: Raven Nyght, daughter of Nyx.

Why are we here, you ask? Well, it all started with Camp Half-Blood.

The place none of us belong at.

Aliana was the type of daughter of Aphrodite that hates makeup. Not many of those. She's gothic and is always wearing no make up and all black, along with some chains. Her siblings disgraced her, as did her mother.

Marisol is the only daughter of Athena I know who hates homework. She'd rather play than work. _Her_ siblings thought their mother had mis-claimed or something.

Emily is a pacifist daughter of Ares. She's never liked fights and actually tries to stop them. Her cabin mates gave her a broken wrist because she refused to fight.

David is a son of Demeter who is _terrible_ with plants. He can't grow a flower to save his life. But he can fight, that's for sure.

Lukas can't wield anything. Not a sword, not even a toothpick. And his father is the god of blacksmiths.

Blaze is a pale son if Apollo. Anytime he goes in the sun, he gets burned. He cannot play a single instrument and when he sings, he sounds like a dying cat.

Justin cannot steal at _all_. When Travis and Conner Stoll tried to teach him, he couldn't even take from a sleeping camper without waking them up.

Tank is just plain forbidden. His father had an oath that he broke twice.

Geo's mother is hated on by all the other gods; especially Poseidon. He was practically exiled at camp.

Bliz Winnie is my best friend and has one of the saddest background I've ever heard. Her dad left her when she was seven and then she went to camp, after being raped at only eight years old. At camp, her mom was a minor, but powerful, so, everyone ignored her. That's when I met her.

Nyx was normally feared, except by Zeus. Everyone kept away from me. Besides Bliz and Lukas, I had no friends.

So, we all ran. We started the House of the Forbidden and recruited. Blaze is our newest recruit. He told us of a girl, Morisana Crasse, who had just gotten back from a quest about a week ago. Her boyfriends a son of Hades and one of her best friends is a son of Poseidon.

The catch: she's the only daughter of Thanatos.

* * *

><p>We take off today. Our house is near Montauk, so the drive is only like twenty minutes, maybe thirty.<p>

We pull up to Half Blood hill, all eleven of us, at around six P.M.

We all hop out of the van and form a group. Most crinkle their nose at the sight of their personal torture hell.

Bliz sighs. "Look, most of us don't have very good history here; but we need to find Morisana, Nico, and Perseus. Got it?"

We all mumble responses saying we'll be good. Bliz smiles and puts on her hood over her pure white hair. Her skin is pale white and her eyes are glossy, pale blue. We're all wearing dark, skinny jeans, gray t-shirts, and black jean jackets. The girls all have their hair in a ponytail.

I have pitch black hair, pale skin, and violet eyes.

Slung over our backs, we all have quivers and our bows. We all have our assortment of weapons: Bliz has a silver necklace with a black snowflake at the end that turns into a pure with dagger. I have a spiked bracelet that with one touch can turn into a black spear.

Bliz and I lead our friends over the hill. Our family.

We charge to the dining pavilion, hoods covering our faces.

However, the second they see us, all campers have their weapons drawn, pointed at us. Bliz just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Really? That's how you treat your family?"

Completely ignoring their weapons, Bliz steps into the crowd and looks around. We all laugh at the show she's putting on, getting us strange looks. That, of course, only makes us laugh harder.

Bliz says, "Alright, would yall just drop your damn weapons?" No one does, but a son of Apollo fires an arrow. Bliz ducks and it lodges into the pillar behind her. Her hair comes undone and hangs in her face.

Her eyes shine a glowing pale blue. "Big mistake," She mumbles as she stands up. A blizzard swirls around us.

Her name is her power: Blizzard. She can literally create her own storm, along with other powers.

The Apollo campers shiver and everyone falls to the ground (except the House of the Forbidden…HF members) and snow covers the ground. I roll my eyes and step forward, putting a hand on Bliz's shoulder. "Chill," I say.

Her eyes fade and the blizzard stops. She spits on the boy that shot the arrow at her. "Ας το κρύο να κυκλοφορήσει, αλλά εξακολουθεί να διοίκησε απέναντι σε!" She chants at him. His own personal snow storm appears over him and he glares at Bliz, who just shows a perfect white smile.

"Anyways," She says. "We're looking for three people: Morisana Crasse, Nico di Angelo, and a Perseus Jackson."

A girl about 13 stands up. Her long, black hair is in a braid, covered in snow. Her skin is pale and her eyes are black, but with a sky-blue rim around them. She steps towards us cautiously, shrugging off her brothers hand. "I'm Mori," She says.

We all smile. Two boys step forward, they both have black hair, but one is pale with black eyes while the other is tan with green. "I'm Nico, this is Perce," Nico wraps an arm around Mori, protectively.

I smile bigger. "We need to talk," Bliz backs away a few feet before turning around and heading to the forest. Every now and then, I turn around to make sure they're following.

They are.

Once at a private clearing, Bliz plops down in the middle, laying her weapons next to her. The other nine know to leave us alone, so they go off into the woods to hunt and goof off.

I sit down next to my best friend and Nico, Mori, and Percy sit a few feet in front of us.

Bliz sits us and sighs. "Have you guys ever heard of the House of the Forbidden?" She asks.

They all shake their heads. Bliz smiles. "Good. Because you're not supposed to. When Ray and I were ten, about four, five years ago, we ran away from camp and started HF. I'm a daughter of Khione, Raven here is a daughter of Nyx." I smile. "You three, from what we hear, are three forbidden kids. We have a son of Zeus in our family. I know you guys would like it." Bliz stands up and holds out a hand. "You in?"

Percy shakes his head and stands up. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks,"

Nico stands up as well. Mori just sits there.

Percy and Nico start to walk away, but turn around only to see Mori grab Bliz's hand and stand up.

"Just let me pack,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. Really short, but I just wanted a filler, I guess. Well, I'll have two up once I get like…2-5 reviews :)<strong>

**Thanks! **


	2. Decisions

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Ok, like I said: REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, here's chapter two.**

**If it's rushed, I'm trying my best….yup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I only own H.F. and Mori and my other characters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"You can't do this, Mori!"

Nico and Percy were trying desperately to stop Mori from leaving camp to go to the House.

Did I mention they were failing miserably?

Mori had already dug out her duffel bag and was now throwing her belongings in, angry at her boy friend and best friend.

She hisses, "It's not _your_ decision, Nico! They offered you a spot too, but you said no!"

Nico's eyes slant. "Because camp is my home! And it's yours too!"

She scoffs. "They're forbidden, Nico. So are we! We belong _there_, not here," She continues to shove stuff in.

Nico growls. "I cannot believe you! Camp gave you a home! A family! And you're just gonna throw it away and leave us? Leave me? You're worse than Bianca!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Percy and Mori dumb-founded.

Percy quietly says, "You know, Mori, he is right. I know you don't want to hear this, but camp is your home. You shouldn't just leave. What about Reis? What about…what about all of us? Carrie? Stella? Me? Annabeth? _Nico_?" He turns and walks out.

She knew he was right.

She closes her door and locks it, making sure to put a chair under it to keep Aeron out. She had found out long ago that his girlfriend is a daughter of Hermes and taught him a trick or too. She sits on her bed, her back against the wall.

She sighs and closes her eyes. "Dad?" She whispers. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but…I don't know what to do. The House wants me to join and…and I want to but…I don't know. I guess I just don't have the heart, you know? I can't just leave Nico. He already lost his sister. But, I mean they did offer him a spot! I mean…just…" She sighs, eyes still closed. "What the Hades am I supposed to do?"

"I can't decide that for you," She jumps and snaps her eyes open to see her father.

"I don't know what to do, dad. I mean, the House is forbidden, just like me. But…but camp has my brothers and my friends and my family and…" She sighs. "Cant you just tell me?" She whines.

Thanatos laughs and shakes his head, sitting next to her on her bed. "No. Just think of it like this; if you go to the H.F., you'd be with your own kind. But you won't be able to convince Nico and Perseus. They have their own reasons. If you stay here, nothing would change…"

She nods, still unsure. Her blue and black bangs hang in her face. She looks her father in his eyes. "What if I…I wanna change."

He cocks his head. "Change?"

She nods, excited. "Yeah, instead of blue…maybe, I don't know, get like purple or something." She sighs again. "Do you think you could tell Raven and Bliz that I need another day to decide?"

Her father nods. "Of course." He disappears, leaving nothing but the faint smell of a dead rose.

That's what all children of Thanatos smell like: a dead rose. Some found it weird, though Mori and her brothers found it quite pleasing.

Mori sighs again.

This was going to be a _long, long_ night.

* * *

><p>It's 3 A.M. and here Mori sits on the beach.<p>

_If Nico doesn't __go, I don't go, right? I mean I'm not going to leave him; not after what he went through with Bianca,_ She thinks to herself.

Oh, gods.

She jumps up and runs as fast as she can to the cabins. She doesn't even bother knock, just barges in to the Hades cabin and jumps onto Nico's bed, tears streaming down her face.

She shakes his shoulders, sobbing, "Nico! Nico!"

His eyes shoot open to see Mori's shaking figure. He breathes, "Oh, baby," He wraps is arms around her waist and lays her down beside him. Mori buries her head into his chest and cries as he strokes her hair.

"Shh, Shh," He tries to calm her and gently pulls her from his chest, laying her on his lap. "What's wrong? Is it our fight? Please don't cry about that,"

She shakes her head and sits up. "It—It's not th—that," She chokes out, still sobbing hard. "I—I can't lose y—you and I alm—ost did,"

His eyes soften and he lifts her chin, looking her in the eyes. "Baby, you will _never_ lose me,"

She nods and lies on his chest, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's sunlight that wakes Nico up. He rolls over, careful not to wake the sleeping form of Morisana Crasse. Her black hair is newly dyed with purple streaks instead of blue. Her pale skin is still white and her eyes are puffy from all the crying last night. She's wearing her black jean shorts (the ripped ones from when she was in the cell), a <strong>Student + Dying = Studying!<strong> T-shirt **(again, Google :)**, her black, beat up Converse, and her black hoodie. Her hair's down and covers her shoulders. With her new color, which I'm sure she got Travis or Conner to get her, she looks even more punk and scary than before.

Nico's almost positive that was her goal.

He rubs his eyes and has to close them a couple times before he can see the clock.

Holy! It's almost 7!

_If her brothers catch Mori in my cabin, I'm dead!_ He think to himself.

He gently shakes her shoulders. "Mori," He says quietly. "Mori,"

Her black, blue rimmed eyes flutter open. She smiles slightly when she sees her boyfriend. "Hey," She says, sitting up and stretching. Her smile fades. "Oh, gods. Last night…" She trails off and buries her face in her hands.

She sniffs. "I uh…I'm gonna go on a walk, ok?"

Nico nods. As soon she closes the door, he jumps out of bed and looks in the mirror.

He blushes.

She came in to his cabin at 3 in the morning and all he was wearing was black boxers and a black v-neck.

Shaking his head, he throws on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, his black Vans. After brushing through his hair with his fingers, he heads to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nico!"<p>

Aeron runs up to Nico at the rock climbing wall.

"Hey, man," He'll take any excuse Aeron's got to get out of climbing. "What's up?"

Aeron sighs. "You seen Mori? We got two new campers and I just got a feeling she needs to see them. I don't know why, I just—"

"Looking for me, big bro?"

Aeron jumps a foot in the air and Nico laughs as Mori steps out from behind the wall, smirking. Aeron holds his chest. "Gods, Mori! Never do that again!" She laughs and he rolls his eyes. "Both of you, Big House. Oh, and Bliz is there, Mori,"

Her face falls and she nods.

When Nico and Mori get to the Big House, all they see is commotion. Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy are yelling at Bliz, Raven, and another guy. Mori racks her brain until she remembers what Bliz had called him: Tank. The son of Zeus.

Two little boys sit huddled in a corner, hair covering their faces.

They continue to argue. Mori rolls her eyes and raises her fingers to her lips; a long, loud whistle pierces the air and they all go silent. She nods, satisfied. "Thank you. Now Chiron, what's this about?"

Said centaur sighs. "Two things. One we will deal with later," Mori noted that he sent a glare to Raven and Bliz, who just smirked. "The second, however, is we got two new campers," he makes a gesture to the little boys.

Mori shrugs. "So?"

"So, they haven't spoken to anyone since they got here,"

Mori eyes the two boys. They both look about seven with peppery brown hair and tan skin. Mori slants her eyes. "Erik? Brian?"

Both boys' heads jerk up and smile at their older sister. They both spring up and tackle her in a hug. "Mori!" They both yell.

She kneels and holds their shoulders. "Where's Dina?"

The twins hang their heads as Erik says, "Dinny's…gone,"

Mori gasps.

Chiron stares, confused. "Mori…you know them?"

She nods, on the verge of crying. "These…these are my little brothers,"

* * *

><p><strong>OH! Cliffy! Well not really….Oh, shut up:)<strong>

**Review! Remember 2-5 = update!**


	3. Love

**OMG**** I'm SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I have Spanish, Ancient World Civilizations classes, Algebra, and **_**advanced**_** science. I FAILED **_**REGULAR**_** science last year!**

**Plus, I have like four papers due, so if this is rushed, sorrryyyy :(**

**And, I have a lock-in tonight, and you know how when you want something, time goes EXTREMELY slow? Yeah, well this is one of those times….sadness**

**Third Person POV**

To say Mori took the news is an understatement. The moment the words were out of her brothers mouth, her heart had dropped. Nico immediately reaches out and catches his girlfriend as she falls back, shocked.

Erik and Brian lowered their heads at their sisters' response. Nico tried to calm her down. "Shh, Mori, its okay,"

Mori struggled out of her boyfriends grip, pushing him away and running to the forest. Tears stream down her face as she flies by the cabins and into the sanctuary of the trees.

Nico races after, but goes their normal path. Mori had gone the total opposite way, knowing Nico had followed her.

_He's my boyfriend,_ She told herself. _Of course he's gonna follow me,_

She stops abruptly and climbs a tree, knowing she'll be followed.

Dina. Her aunt. Her motherly figure that was always there for her. _And I left her,_ She thought guiltily. She drops her head in her hands and sobs quietly.

"Mori?" Nico calls gently. Mori shakes her head.

In a matter of seconds, her boyfriends' arms are around her and she digs her face into his jacket, tears still streaming.

"She- She's dead!" Mori sobs out.

Nico shushes her. "I know, baby, I know,"

Tears stain his jacket, but he takes no notice. Nico just cradles his broken girlfriends' body. Her shoes are loose, showing him her scar on her ankle. He absent mindedly reaches down and traces the small circle. Through her blurry vision, Mori takes him in.

His hair is matted down, hanging his eyes. His pale skin is ridged and tense, which is how it gets when Mori is upset. His black clothing sticks out just as much as Mori's.

Drew's words float through her head, "the Goth kids…" That was them. Morisana Crasse and Nico di Angelo. The Goth freaks. The outcasts. The "lovebirds", as Stella and Carrie had put it. The Aphrodite cabin (minus Drew, of course) had all called them the next Percebeth, another thing Mori misunderstood.

_Percebeth?_ She thinks to herself. _Wonder what they call us…_

Mori shakes the thoughts away and looks up at her boyfriend. He looks back, worried. She asks, "How did they get here?"

"Grover found them. He had no idea they were your brothers. Apparently, they've been here since yesterday and didn't say a word until you go there,"

She nods and sniffs, wiping her nose. "Can we go to the creek?"

Nico smiles and they jump down. The creek was honestly just a tiny stream they had found a few days earlier. Once there, they lay on a rock, Nico cradling Mori.

His mind drifts back to her in the cell, half-dead. He could literally _feel_ her life slipping away from her. It was hell for him. To see his girlfriend, the girl he loved and adored, lying there, dying, killed him. He was so…afraid. Though he would never say it, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was afraid.

Then again, so was Mori. She was thinking about the same thing Nico was: her in that cell. She didn't remember everything, just bits and pieces. She remembers Nico cradling her, blood covering his shirt. She remembers the pained look on his face, the worry in his eyes.

The pictures haunted her dreams and she slept with Nico almost every night.

Of course, he didn't mind.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Everything was right in the world…

…For now.

**Yeah, yeah, short. I KNOW! But I'll try and update soon. Sorry :/**


	4. Lies

**Enjoy**** :)**

**Mori's POV**

She's alive. I know it.

You see, last night, after I got back from the woods and locked myself away in my room, I had a dream.

Dina wasn't been held captive in a cell like I was; she was in a room. A nice one, if you ask me. The walls were a pretty dark gray, with a few pictures here and there. But even with beautiful vases and furniture, Dina had tears streaming down her face. She cried out, "Please! Please! Let me see them! Don't hurt them!"

The dream ended with her falling to the ground screaming.

I pace my way around my room until Adrian knock on my door for breakfast. I don't eat. I just pick at my food.

After that, I go to the beach.

I sigh and run a hand through my black and purple hair. I have to save her. I know where she is.

Before my mother died, when my 'dad' was still around, they would take us, every summer, to his moms' fancy-smancy bed and breakfast. She's in the room we always stayed in.

"Hey," I jump as Stella and Carrie sit down by me.

"Hi,"

"So," Stella drags out. "We heard about Dina,"

"We're really sorry," Carrie finishes for her.

"You okay?" They ask at once.

That was the thing about us: we're in sync. We never lie to each other. Or at least, we didn't use to.

Because for the first time ever, I lie to my best friends. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

I didn't tell anyone what I was doing. That night, I wait until everyone's asleep to make my move. I hop out of bed and sling some clothes into my bag and put one my jean shorts and my black t-shirt, along with my black jean jacket with the gray hood attached. I sling on my beat up black Converse and throw my hair in a neat ponytail, bangs in my eyes. I gather everything up, slapping my dagger to my waist for later and sneak into the "lobby" of the Thanatos cabin. My bow hangs around my shoulders.

After rummaging through the drawers of the table a bit, I find Reis' secret stash of cash; a couple hundred bucks. Sweet!

Taking one last look at my home, I set off into the woods.

I make it to our clearing soon enough and make it halfway across when a voice makes me draw my arrows.

"Whatchya doing?"

I swivel around and point an arrow at…Bliz?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, angry.

She shrugs, her beautiful hair following her movement. "I never said I was gonna stop you. Dina needs you,"

I narrow my eyes. "How did you know about that?"

She smiles a perfect white smile, her eyes glistening. "I know everything,"

With that, she turns and gracefully walks away.

I take my chance and run away from camp, into the other side of the woods.

Only an hour later does a thought make me stop dead in my tracks: _Why the hell didn't I just travel?_

For those of you who don't know, Reis and Adrian taught me how to grave travel after I healed from my quest. It's pretty simple actually: all you have to do is concentrate and then BOOM! You're where you wanna be.

I picture halfway to the hotel: halfway to Montrose, where I'm originally from. When I open them, I'm standing on the side of the highway. I jump to avoid cars.

After a few embarrassing minutes of waving my arms around like an idiot, I finally get a cab. When I tell him the address, he raises an eyebrow. "You got any dough for that, sweetheart?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Just drive, pervert,"

He grunts and puts the car in gear while I stare out the window. By now, for sure, they know I'm gone.

They know I left them.

**Nico's POV**

When I wake up, I immediately know something's up. After dressing in black jeans and a t-shirt, I head out of my cabin to see Percy and Annabeth waiting.

Percy's been looking a lot better than before. He's gotten his tan back, no longer pale and green. His hair is back to the messy mob and his eyes shine, especially around Annabeth.

When said daughter of Athena sees me, she jumps up. "Nico, she's gone,"

"What? Who?"

Even before she says it, I know the answer.

"Mori,"

**Okay, I'm really really really sorry that its not only late, but also short. But I've been sick three days and have had homework the rest. I'm REALLY sorry, guys.**

** I spent two periods in the bathroom one day, over a toilet, before my best friend found me.**

** Am I forgiven? :) ?**


	5. Trust

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I ditched school yesterday cause I was sick and I didn't want to go and then my sister and I put a hole in the wall :O lol it's a legit HOLE IN THE FREAKING WALL! Haha**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**(I don't own Sorry by Buckcherry)**

**~The Ghost Princess**

**Disclaimer: I own magic bananas, not PJO….yet :D (****Laughs evilly)**

**Nico: …Riiiiiiiiiight,**

**Mori's POV**

My feet pound against the hard forest ground as I skillfully spin around and fire a black arrow at the manticore that's been chasing me for an hour now. I cradle my arm, which he had hit with one of those stupid dagger things, and shimmy up a tree. I hold my breath; my lungs burn from not breathing.

I hear his tail drag by and peak past the leaves to see him.

I cock an arrow and shoot.

Bull's eye!

With one last screech, he dissolves into dust. Smiling, I slowly climb down. I spit where he was. "Take that, bastard,"

Allow me to explain, about a half hour into the drive, the car had "troubles" and he pulled over. When I got annoyed and got out, he turned into a freaking manticore!

Fun.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and my cock another arrow, just to be sure.

_Well this should be fun_, I think before I plunge back into the trees.

Two things about me:

One (as you know), I need sleep.

Two, there's only a certain amount of time I can go in the woods. If I have friends, I can go at least four, maybe five days.

But alone?

I've been walking around for a day now, and I'm about to die of boredom. I've gotten to the point that I shoot an arrow at a tree, keep walking, grab it, fire again, and repeat.

My thoughts drift to my older, and dead, sister, Katerina. For those of you who forget, my older sister, a daughter of death, fell in love with Aalok, a son of Apollo. Well, Apollo is the god of healing, so you can imagine he's not a big fan of the god of death. But my sister didn't care. They dated anyways, even though their fathers forbid it. In the end, Aalok died in battle, and Katerina was so devastated, she killed herself.

I've never really understood that story. I mean, yeah my dad's daughter killed herself, but she's a daughter of _death_. Is he forgetting that? He swore never to have another daughter, just because of Katerina. And now _I'm_ the one stuck with four brothers!

The thought of Drake, Reis, Aeron, and Adrian make my blood run cold. Are they mad at me? Probably. Is Nico mad? Maybe. Is Chiron mad at me?

I stop. Hell yeah, he is!

I smile. I wonder how much trouble I've caused that old horse. A lot, that's for sure.

Bored, I continue to shoot my arrow and put in my ear phones.

"Sorry" by Buckcherry comes on and I put my arrow in the quiver, the tip still in tact, and bite my nail as I think.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
>I missed you and things weren't the same<br>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die<br>_

I think about all the trouble I've caused everyone at camp. My smile dims.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I can't take it back.  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>and baby, the way you make my world go round  
>and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<br>_

Chiron, Percy, Annabeth. My smile gets smaller and smaller.

_This time I think, I'm to blame  
>It's harder to get through the days<br>You get older and blame turns to shame  
>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<br>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die  
><em>

Nico, Erik, Bryan, Carrie, Stella. Smaller.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I cant take it back  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>And baby, the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<br>_

Dina, mom, Chase, Scott, Aeron, Adrian, Reis, Drake. Smaller.

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<br>It's never too late to make it right  
>Oh yeah<em>

Zena, Dallas, Marissa, Trip, Kenny. Even Smaller.__

_Sorry  
>I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue<br>I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know, I cant take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
>And baby, the way you make my world go round<br>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

Nate, Peter, even Drew. My smile is now officially gone.

All these people, my friends, all I've done to them is made their life worse. What have I done?

I stop.

What _have_ I done?

**Nico's POV**

The second Chiron found out, he called a counselor meeting.

"She's _what_?" Carrie screams.

"Again?" That'd be Trip.

"Yay!" And the crazy Drew returns.

The door opens and everyone shuts up as Bliz and Raven walk in. Bliz sighs and crosses her arms. "She went to get her aunt back,"

I glare at her. "She's dead,"

Her icy blue eyes meet my black ones. She sneers, "Don't lie to me like you did your little girlfriend, di Angelo! You know she's alive. You can feel it!"

I spring to my feet. "I have _never_ lied to Mori!"

She scoffs.

"Yeah, right,"

Raven puts a hand on Bliz's arm, as if doing that will stop her from drawing her dagger. "What Bliz is trying to say is that Mori is gone. All you can do is wait," She tells us. Her eyes never leave Bliz.

Rolling my eyes, I storm out, slamming the door behind me.

**Please review :)**

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon:)**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	6. I can't lose her, Perce

**Mori's POV**

When I was ten, Erik and Brian only six, before mom had died, a boy at school had been bullying them. Back then, there were no gods, no dad, no protection. I was just some sarcastic punk who would punch anyone who got near my little brothers. One day after school, Erik and Brian had come home crying, saying the bully had stolen their lunches.

"Did you try and stop him?" I had asked. They shook their heads no.

Erik asked, "What do we do if he tries again?"

I had scoffed. "Oh, well I don't know _bend__over_? If he's gonna kick your ass, ya might as well help em, guys!"

I sigh and kick a rock from my path, furious for what I've done. I screwed up _everything_! My family, my relationship! Camp! Who the hell knows what Chiron's doing right now? _Probably__wigging__out_, I tell myself. I sigh and turn my iPod back on, switching to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plain.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong,  
>And no one understands you?<em>

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_  
><em>Do you lock yourself in your room?<em>  
><em>With the radio on turned up so loud,<em>  
><em>That no one hears you screaming<em>

_No you don't know what it's like,_  
><em>When nothing feels all right,<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like,<em>  
><em>To be like me...<em>

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_  
><em>To be left out in the dark,<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down,<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around,<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down,<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you,<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life.<em>

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more<em>  
><em>Before your life is over<em>

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
><em>Are you sick of everyone around?<em>  
><em>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,<em>  
><em>While deep inside you're bleeding?<em>

_No you don't know what it's like,_  
><em>When nothing feels all right,<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like,<em>  
><em>To be like me...<em>

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_  
><em>To be left out in the dark,<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down,<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around,<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down,<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you,<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life.<em>

_No one ever lied straight to your face,_  
><em>And no one ever stabbed you in the back,<em>  
><em>You might think I'm happy,<em>  
><em>But I'm not gonna be okay,<em>  
><em>Everybody always gave you what you wanted,<em>  
><em>You never had to work it was always there,<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like,<em>  
><em>What it's like...<em>

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_  
><em>To be left out in the dark,<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down,<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around,<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down,<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you,<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like,<em>

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_  
><em>To be left out in the dark,<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down,<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around,<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down,<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you,<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like,<em>

_Welcome to my life,_  
><em>Welcome to my life,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life.<em>

I sigh again. I've failed everyone; my mom, dad, Chiron, Nico, Stella, Carrie, Chase, Rissy, Trip, Peter, Nate, Kennady, Dallas, Zena, Scott, Percy, Annabeth, Erik, Brian. Ah hell, I even failed Avery and Jamie. It was my fault they had to go back to their own personal hell; to have to face Hypnos again. I shake my head.

I tell myself,_They__'__re __better __off __without __you! T__heir __lives __were __fine __until __you __came __along! __Get __over __it, __you__'__re __not __special!_

I chant to myself, _My __name __is __Morisana __Crasse. __I__'__m __a __jacked __up __girl._

I failed everyone I care about.

_My __name __is __Morisana __Crasse. __I'm __a __jacked __up __girl._

Especially Dina. Man, I've all but drug her to her death!

_My __name __is __Morisana __Crasse. __I'm __a __jacked __up __girl._

She might die because of me.

_My __name __is __Morisana __Crasse. __I'm __a j__acked __up __girl._

I frown and yell at the top of my lungs, "Damn it, dad! Help me! Freaking help me!"

No answer.

_My __name __is __Morisana __Crasse. __I'm __a __jacked __up __girl._

**Nico's POV**

Someone bangs on my cabin door. "What?"

I continue to shove things in my bag until someone lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up and into the eyes of my older cousin. I close my eyes and look bleary eyed at Percy.

"I already lost Bianca, Perce. I _can__'__t_ loose Mori too,"

He just nods.

_Please __help __me, _I beg my father.

Six words float through my mind, my fathers' voice, _Montrose. __The __place __it __all __started._

**Review ****or ****I ****shall ****not ****update! ****:) - ****EVIL ****SMILE ****LOL**


	7. A not so fun prophecy

**OH…MY…GODS! I AM SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! My laptop screen cracked right down the middle, and it took me and my sister like a week to fix it! O.O I'm really sorry guys! I hope you can forgive me! Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Montrose? What in Zeus' name does _that_ have to do with anything? I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Percy had already given up on trying to talk to me and had left. I cock my head. If Mori is in _Montrose_, then maybe…

I gasp. I run out of my cabin, my head swarming with ideas. A flick of blonde catches my attention. "Carrie! Stella!" I run as fast as I can to the beach where the two girls are sitting on rocks, Stella braiding Carrie's hair. Carrie wipes away a stray tear when she sees me. "Hey, Nico," She says quietly. Stella's sad amber eyes stare at me.

I shake my head. "What happened in Montrose?" I ask.

Stella ties off Carrie's braid and puts her hands in her lap. "What do you mean?"

"Montrose is 'the place it all started'. What started?"

Carrie swings her legs. "Wait…I mean, Mori grew up there. Montrose is the place her dad met that stripper he ran off with, before she moved here." Her eyes go wide. "Its also where our quest went wrong…do you think that's where she is?"

They both jump up, excited. I shake my head again. "I don't know. Maybe."

Stella smiles. "That's great! Wait are you saying that Mori thinks Dina is _alive_?"

I nod. "Yeah, I am,"

Carrie shakes her head. "It doesn't matter! The point is, we can find her now! Nico, you _need_ to get a quest!"

I nod. "Let's go to Chiron."

* * *

><p>Chiron calls another counselor meeting and we all huddle in the small rec room. Everyone waits for me to speak. I clear my throat. "I think I know where Mori is." Whispers start. Carrie jumps up and yells, "Hey!" and everyone shuts up.<p>

I nod. "Thanks,"

"Welcome. Look, guys, for once, Nico may be right."

I nod. "That's right! Wait, hey!"

She just smiles and says, "Sorry."

I roll my eyes. "Long story short, we need to go back to Montrose. We need a quest."

Chiron shakes his head. "Nico, I _cant _authorize a quest with this little information. Not even a prophecy!"

"They should go,"

We all turn to the unusually quiet Drew. She scoffs. "I may not like Mori, but believe it or not, we did use to be friends." She sighs. "Chiron, you do realize that if they don't go, Mori will die. They need to go,"

Said centaur shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I cant. I wont."

Even after two hours of debating, Chiron still wont budge. I eventually give up and flop on my bed in my cabin, angry.

How could he do this? My girlfriend is out there, alone, and he wont even let us look for her? I mean, how in the Fields of Punishment could he not let us do this? Gods!

_Knock, __knock_. "Nico!" Someone whispers from my window. I cock my head.

"_Scott_?"

I race over and open the window. Scott, Carrie, Stella, Percy, and Annabeth crawl through. Scott huffs. "I don't know about you, man, but _I__'__m_ getting my best friend back."

Percy smiles. "We need to go to the oracle,"

It takes us ten minutes to get to Rachael's cave. We all slip in and I head over to Rachael's room. "Hey, Rach."

She looks up and smiles. "Hey, Nico. I was expecting you,"

"Oh really?"

She nods. "Oh, yeah. Now ask away."

I clear my throat. "Okay, then. What can I do to find my girlfriend?"

As 'normal', green smoke pools from her mouth and her eyes shine a bright green.

_"To find the lost forbidden daughter,_

_Six shall try and fail to stop her slaughter._

_Follow the trail to end in none_

_But try and find the missing sons._

_With her final breath she shall save_

_And end in the wonderful grave."_

Rachael slumps back in her bed, leaving us to think about our new death wish. Percy steps forward, pale, and grabs my arm, leading us from the cave and into the woods. Once I actually start to pay attention, I realize we're in Mori and my clearing.

Carrie takes a shaky breath. "Well…that was….fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I owe you guys, and I'm sorry, but I'm saving the action for later.<strong>

**Reviewing prevents pimples!**


	8. Ok, Im officially not liking Montrose

**Can you PLEASE review guys? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I glare at Carrie. "Fun? How in Zeus' freaking domain is that FUN?" She shrugs. "Well, gods, Nico, don't get your panties in a twist," Annabeth scoffs and sits down next to Percy, leaning against a tree with his arm around her. "Can we focus here?

"_To __find __the __lost __forbidden __daughter,_

_Six shall try and fail to stop her slaughter._

_Follow the trail to end in none_

_But try and find the missing sons._

_With her final breath she shall save_

_And end in the wonderful grave._

"Mori is the 'lost forbidden daughter', we know that much. And there but try and find the missing sons." She sighs. "I haven't seen Erik or Bryan since Mori took off. They're gone and now we have to find all three of them. There are six of us." She pauses. "The _her __slaughter_ part confuses me, but I'm mainly worried about the 'try and fail' part. Follow the trail to end in none. Damn Crasse's."

After a silence, I gulp, tears threatening, and say, "_With __her __final __breath __she __shall __save __and __end i__n __the __wonderful __grave_. I'm assuming one of you girls will die saving us and then…go to Elysium."

No one speaks.

Scott shakes his head. "Look, prophecies always have double meanings. But right now, we need to focus on sneaking out."

"You'll need help,"

We all jump, startled by the new voice. Bliz and Raven come out from the shadows of the trees, flanked by another girl I don't know. Bliz sighs. "I saw her leave. The look in her eyes…it was pure determination. But I know for a fact that girl is having mixed thoughts about coming back or not. I know she loves you all. But in her mind, she probably thinks she's just a burden,"

"How do you know?" Stella growls.

Raven smiles. "Bliz and I, along with most of the Forbidden members, know what that feels like,"

"Who's she?" Percy asks suddenly.

The girl smiles. Her chin length auburn curls shine, along with her stunning gray eyes. Her skin is tan on her athletic body. "I'm JJ, a friend of Bliz and Raven's,"

I nod. "So why are you guys here exactly?"

Bliz nods. "Because I saw her leave,"

"And you didn't stop her?" Carrie explodes, jumping to her feet.

Bliz shakes her head. "No. Dina needs her. But now Mori needs you,"

Raven nods. "You can sneak out any time, and if you need us to, the Forbidden members, plus a lot of the campers would be more than welcome to cause a distraction for you,"

Percy slants his eyes. "What's the catch?"

Bliz smiles. "No catch."

I shake my head. "Whatever. Let's do it,"

Never ask Conner and Travis to make a distraction. Even a mile into the woods, we could still hear and see the fireworks they had rigged on the beach.

We all six had backpacks on our backs and were heading off for one purpose; to get Mori back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

Reality sucks. I never realized how much a burden I am.

I sigh. Finally, I can see lights. I quicken my pace. Breaking through the trees, I dart across the street, having to jump to avoid being hit by a car.

I spin in a circle, stopping when I see the neon glow of the **Romano ****Inn**'s sign. I hurry across the street, dagger hidden under my sleeve, and slip into the lobby.

"May I help you?" The woman at the front desk, a blond about twenty-ish, smiles at me.

I nod. "Is the _Luna __de __miel_ suite open by chance?"

She types something into her computer and says, "No, I'm sorry, that suite is rented by a…Hypnos Crasse."

All the breath is knocked out of my lungs. My blood goes cold as a familiar voice says, "Ah! There you are! Thank you, Ma'am, I've been looking everywhere for my niece,"

I slowly turn around to face him.

Hypnos.

He smiles and grabs my arm tightly, leading me to the elevator. As soon as the doors close, he pins me to the wall and smiles. "You scream, she dies. Understood?"

I nod and he lets go of me, snatching the dagger away from me.

_Father __help __me,_ I silently pray.

He drags me over to the suite and opens the door, throwing me inside. My eyes fly around the room, stopping at the figure crying on the bed. She jumps up when she sees me. "Mori!" I'm attacked in her bear hug.

Tears threaten my eyes. "Aunt Dina!"


	9. Do you ever shut up?

**Come on guys! You're killing me! Review! And yeah, it's late, but one, yall didn't review :( and two, I'm having 'tonsil' issues. NOT FUN.**

**REVIEW amigos!**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters, not PJO…**

**Nate: Shut up…**

**Me: ….I can kill you…**

**Nate: …I'll be good…*gulps***

**Me: *smiles evilly* mmmmmmmm hmmmmmmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I sigh and run a hand through my hair again. Dina and I are lying on the bed, our feet propped up on the wall against the dashboard. She looks at me again. Finally, she says, "So I see you have a new look…"

I can't help but laugh. "Seriously? We might die and all you have to say is I changed my hair?"

Dina laughs with me. "Well what do you expect? Your uncle is going to a lot of trouble for this."

I send her a sharp glance. "You know?"

She nods. "Your father loved your mother, Mori. But he knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret…he told me. He was very smart, he knew if anything ever happened, I would get custody. I've known what you were for a while now. That's why I didn't freak out when you left. I knew they knew who you were…"

I roll my head, looking at her head on. "I'm so sorry I got you roped into this. But at least Erik and Brian are okay. They think you're dead, though." I smile. "But I knew you weren't."

She laughs again. "That's my girl; stubborn as a horse."

I laugh too.

Smirking, she says, "So tell me about this…Nico?"

I purse my lips. "He's really sweet, Dina. And if I know him, he'll be here soon,"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," A new voice says. Dina and I both jump off the bed. My bangs hang in my eyes as I growl at my 'uncle'.

"What is _with_ you?" I spat. "This whole thing started because my dad said Nyx liked him better! I mean, come on, what are you, ten? Get a _grip_!"

He huffs and crosses his arms. "Just for that, no food,"

I roll my eyes. "FUN!"

He walks out, slamming the door.

Dina hangs her head in her hands. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"...Nope..."

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I sigh again. "What if we can't find her?" I ask _again_.

From behind, Carrie slaps me upside the head. "Would you stop being so negative, di Angelo?"

"No,"

Stella laughs. "He _is_ a son of Hades,"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, why thank you, Stella for pointing out the most obvious thing in the whole damn world,"

She scoffs. "The most obvious thing in the whole damn world is that Mori is a dumb ass."

...

I look around. "Yeah, you win,"

"Humph," She smiles.

Chase speaks up, "If we know where we're going, why can't we just travel?"

Carrie sighs. "Because, we don't want to be obvious,"

"I saw a forest right across from Montrose when we went with Mori. Why can't we just travel into there?" He retorts.

...

Carrie glares at him "…..Shut up."

I laugh as we all travel in our own ways. I end up taking Carrie and Percy takes Annabeth water-traveling. We all land (FALL) into a clearing in the middle of some random woods.

"Great," Carrie says flatly.

Annabeth smirks and climbs up a tree, viewing from the top. "There's a town a while out," She calls down.

We set off.

About an hour into the walk, we see signs of a fight. Stray arrows, broken in two, a drop of blood here and there, all leading up to a poison dagger thingy. Percy tenses. "This is from a manticore," I shiver at my memories, so do Perce and Annabeth. We keep walking. Carrie points out holes in the trees, from arrows.

She shakes her head. "Mori."

I cock my head. "Huh?"

"Mori, whenever she gets bored, she'll take out an arrow, shoot a tree, get the arrow, shoot another tree, and repeat. That's what this trail is. We follow it, we find Mori."

Scott stops suddenly. "_Follow __the __trail __to __end __in __none._" He recites.

We all groan. I say, "Man we just cannot catch a break!"

Carrie shakes her head and plops down, leaning against a tree. "Now's a good a time as any for a break. We should analyze the prophecy." We all nod, sitting down too. Annabeth sighs.

"_To __find __the __lost __forbidden d__aughter,_

_Six shall try and fail to stop her slaughter._

_Follow the trail to end in none_

_But try and find the missing sons._

_With her final breath she shall save_

_And end in the wonderful grave._

"Follow the trail to end in none. We just found a trail. Great. And find the missing sons? What the heck?"

Percy puts an arm around her. "Guess you can't figure out everything," He winces at her glare.

A twig breaks and we all jump up, weapons drawn. "Shh!"

"You shh!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Two young voices whisper back and forth.

I close my eyes and sigh, lowering my sword. "Erik, Brian, get your asses out here!"

"Nico?"

The two kids emerge from the bushes and Carrie groans. "Found them,"

After like a half hour of debate, we manage to get them to let me take them back. I grab hold of their shoulders. "Close your eyes." I imagine Camp, the woods. We appear by the cabins, me weak from the long trip. I shove them forward. "Go,"

Erik turns back. "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Find our sister. Promise?"

I look into his eyes and nod. "Promise, little dude,"

I shadow travel back to the mini camp, passing out from exhaustion before anyone can say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie's POV<strong>

I hear a _thump_ behind us and turn around, weapon drawn. What I see scares me. Nico lays on the ground, pale and sick looking. "Nico!" I race over to him. Yeah, I don't like him that much, but he _is_ my best friends' boyfriend, and trust me, Mori would die if he did.

Stella joins me at his side. She shakes his head. "He traveled too much. Get me some ambrosia."

Percy and Scott help us prop him up against a tree and Stella tries desperately to get nectar in him. She sighs. "We'll have to wait before he wakes up to move him,"

We end up taking shifts for the night. I get first and settle down next to him, his breathing shallow. I wipe the sweat of my brow and look at the stars, worried. My best friend is out there, possibly dying, her boyfriend is here, pretty much dying to, and just to top it off, I have to pee!

I sigh. "We're coming, Mori. We're coming,"

**REVIEW! **

**PLEASE!**


	10. Go along with it!

**Seriously? NO REVIEW? WTC? (What the crap) Come on, guys, you are lucky I updated!**

**BTW, this chapter switches from Carrie's POV to Mori's cause I wanted to get both opinions…yeah**

**Next time, I won't be so nice.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie's POV<strong>

Stella's voice wakes me up. I groggily open my eyes to see her, hand raised, preparing to slap Nico. I jump over to her and slap her instead.

"What the hell?" I ask.

She shrugs. "He won't wake up!"

"SO? You freaking slap him?"

Nico groans in his sleep and I hear Annabeth chuckle from where her, Percy, and Scott sit across the field from us. I roll my eyes as Nico's flutter open.

"Gah!" He jumps and slides away from us. I laugh as I realize Stella and I had been hanging over his face. Percy stands, pulling up Annabeth. "We should get going." He turns to his younger cousin. "You good to go?"

Nico nods. "Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine…" He slurs out.

Annabeth climbs up another tree. "Town's close. As in, ten minutes, close," We all nod.

Once again, my genius sister is right. In exactly 8.9 minutes, we reach the edge of the forest. Montrose is small; old buildings and rusty cars. I smile and point to the neon sign of the **Romano ****Inn**. We skillfully hop across the street (No we did not scream like maniacs and run…WHO TOLD YOU?) and barge through the door. Hands grip my wrist and I look up into the hatred-filled eyes of Hypnos. Stella balls her fists and hisses, "_Where __is __she?_"

Hypnos smiles. "Follow,"

He takes us to the elevators, to the fourth (or something) floor. Still gripping my wrist, he throws us into a room. Two people sit on the bed, feet propped up on the wall. One has purple and black hair…

"Mori!" I jump on the bed and hug my friend. Her eyes go big and she…shoves me off her? WTF?

Mori glares at us. Woo, if looks could kill…

She shakes her head. "What the _hell_ are you freaking doing here?" She explodes.

Nico steps forward, face covered in relief. "Mori,"

She backs away. "You shouldn't have come!"

Scott slants his eyes. "What?"

"You…shouldn't…have…come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

NO! Hypnos' words ring through my head: "Everyone dies."

He had said that to me when I took a nap…stupid slumber…

Anyway, I will not let me friends die for me! So, naturally, I do the only thing I can do. I huff and storm out of the room, slamming the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie's POV<strong>

I gawk at the now closed bathroom door. Dina sighs. "Sweetie, close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Said aunt turns to the others and stands up. "Well let's see. I know Scott, Carrie, and Stella. That's it."

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and that's Nico,"

Dina raises an eyebrow. "Nico?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

Just as I expected, Hypnos appears in front of me and smiles. "Friend trouble, I see? Well, Morisana, I want you to know, you can _always_ come to _my_ side."

I cock my head. "_Your_ side?"

He nods. "Join me. Rebel against your father. From what I've seen, you _are_ a rebellious girl,"

I nod. "I will if you promise me one thing."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"My friends and family. Swear they won't get hurt. On the river Styx."

"I swear I will not harm them in any way."

I nod. "Okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie's POV<strong>

Two. Freaking. Hours.

Mori's gone. Again. When Scott checked the bathrooms, gone. No windows or other doors, so she just magically disappeared and now we're all stuck here!

Me, Dina, Stella, Percy, Annabeth, and Scott are all now sitting on either the bed or the floor, legs propped on the wall. The doorknob turns and we all jump up, waiting.

I did not, in a _zillion_ years, think I would see Mori walk in, along side Hypnos.

He smiles and throws us six Happy Meals from McDonalds. Mori says, "Eat up," before exiting _with __him_! As soon as the door closes, Stella explodes, "WHAT THE FUDGING HELL!" (PG on that word, folks!) "I CANT FUDGING BELIEVE HER! SHE _**JOINED**_ HIM!"

She rants on and on in Ancient Greek, mostly words I'd rather no repeat. I sigh. "What have you done, Mori?" I whisper.

**(I am a line named Snvjknsjngjkwsgkbn. I like my name:)**

It isn't until about one in the morning, all of us wide awake, when words drift through the vent by the bed.

We all lean closer to listen.

Mori's native tongue pronounces every word carefully. "Yo estoy actuando. Ir junto con él."

Scott cocks his head. "_What?_"

I shush him.

Mori whispers. "Mentir,"

My eyes go big with realization. "'I'm acting. Go along with it'…and then 'lying'."

Annabeth nods. "Mori is faking. We need to play along." She turns to me. "How did she pronounce that?"

Dina answers for her. "My ex-brother-in-law was Latino. He used to speak Spanish around Mori all the time."

"Ohhh…" We all drag out.

I sigh and prop my feet back up. "Well, I don't know about y'all, but I'm going to bed. Night,"

"Night." They all echo.

The lights flick off.

**OMG REVIEW OR I WILL STAB YOU ALL WITH MAGIC BANANAS**


	11. We're screwed

**So, I'm reallllyy happy! I have a lot planned (ya know, if y'all want me to keep going with the story) for this, but I'm not sure we'll have many chapters after this one before the end! Maybe this one, and then two-three more…hmm. Anyway, I'm also planning a third story to go after this one :D YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…sadly! D: Nooo! **

**Mori's POV**

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, praying to every god I know that they heard me. Well, that _Carrie_ heard me. I can't have them all think I'm a traitor, now can I?

I quietly crawl into bed, not wanting to let Hypnos hear.

Okay, here's the deal: Hypnos thinks I'm on his side and that I'm not 'daddy's little girl' (which I'm not!) so that I can _maybe_ get Dina and my friends out of here. I shake my head.

Why is it always _me_?

The next morning, I hop out of bed, throwing on my black jean Bermudas, black t-shirt, and black jean jacket with the gray hood. Slipping into my beat up Converse, I look at the clock on my side table. Good. Only 8. I put my hair in a neat French braid and put my dagger and arrows/bow in their correct places before heading upstairs to the roof.

Yes, you heard me right. The roof. You see, Hypnos, for some reason, likes to eat on the roof. But hey, I don't argue. Free food!

He smiles when he sees me. "There you are, Morisana." I flinch at my name. "Breakfast?"

I nod and sit down, digging in to the fancy waffles. Halfway through, I raise my head. "What about the others?"

He smiles again. "Oh, yes. That reminds me." He puts his hands down and his smile disappears. I tense. "You see, Morisana, they're just…not working out for me. Too much of a trouble." No. This wasn't part of the plan! He sighs. "We may have to let them go."

He continues to eat his waffles as if he had just said 'pass the butter' instead of 'hey, we gotta kill your friends'! I shake my head. "You swore on the river Styx!"

Another smile. "No, I swore, quote, 'I will not harm them in any way'. I said _I_ will not harm them. I never said my servents wouldn't." He motions to a younf demigod standing guard at the door, holding a very scary spear.

I gulp.

Well, the score is now:

**Hypnos: **1

**Mori: **0

Oh boy…I'm screwed!


	12. Sacrifice

**Woo-hoo! Two in one day!**

**Mori's POV**

Hypnos orders one of his men to go and get the others. I stand and shake my head. "You can't do this!"

He smiles. "But I can, Morisana." He turns to another guy. "Restrain her." I back away. "No." The man doesn't listen. He ties me up to an old pole and I sink to my knees. But he ties me loosely. He whispers to me, "Wait for the right moment," and winks.

I don't question why he's disobeying orders, possibly going to be killed, just to help me. I just nod. A few minutes later, they bring up my friends and Dina. When Nico sees me, he gasps. I shake my head. "You'll never get away with this!" I shout at Hypnos. He just waves me away and turns to my friends, who are now on their knees.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Scott Callister, son of Hermes, Carrie Spear, daughter of Athena, Stella Monu, daughter of Apollo," He smirks. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. My, my, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He bends to Nico's level. "I hear you have a thing for Morisana, huh?"

He turns around to face me. "You could do better,"

I spit at him. "I love him!" I shout.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

One of his men hands him a knife and he backs up. "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go, eenie, meanie, miney, mo," His finger stops on Nico and I yelp.

"NO!" I yell.

Hypnos sighs. "Too late," He throws the knife, aiming for Nico's heart.

I don't really know what all happens. All I know is I jumped up, throwing the ties to the ground and jumped in front of my friends. The knife didn't hurt at first. But then pain spread throughout my chest and I fell to the ground, body on fire.

…**.DON DON DOOONN!**


	13. This is it

**So, I think this may be the last chapter of House of the Forbidden :(**

**Oh, no. Well, review and let me know if you guys want a third one. I have some cool ideas:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Stella's POV**

"NO! MORI!"

She falls to the ground, the knife still protruding from her chest. I gasp and run as fast as I can to her; Nico beats me. Carrie and I reach her side and Carrie chokes out, "Holy Rhea, mother of Zeus,"

I sob. Nico strokes her hair as tears fall from his eyes. "Gods, Mori, no," He chokes. Mori swallows hard. She whispers, "Its okay, baby. It's okay,"

"No!" I sob. "No! Mori you—you can't—you can't die! You're our sister! No!"

But when my amber eyes, full of tears, meet her unique black, sky blue rimmed eyes, I know she's ready. My best friend, my sister, is ready to die. Tears still pour from my eyes as I nod at her.

She forces a small smile and her eyes flutter shut, her chest barely moving. Nico sobs hard and gathers her fragile form in his arms. "I love you," He says.

She whispers, "I love you, too. Don't forget that. Ever."

Only then do I notice Percy, Annabeth, and Scott standing next to us, tears flowing freely. Scott shakes his head and lowers himself next to Mori, taking her hand. "You're my little sister, Mori. You _cannot_ die. I forbid it! Morisana Thanatos Crasse, I freaking forbid you to die!" He sobs and kisses her hand. Annabeth digs her shoulder into Percy's shoulder. Carrie attacks me in a hug and sobs. Mori's breathing is slowing down. Blood trickles from her mouth.

I shake my head and take her hand. "Mori, if you die, I'm gonna kill you." She smiles. Carrie nods. "Gods, Mori!"

Mori shudders. Not long now. Carrie and I lean forward and kiss our sisters' forehead. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Scott do the same. I whisper, "Goodnight, baby," as my best friend dies in Nico's arms.

She smiles slightly. "I love you," She whispers before shuddering again. She takes her last breath and is still. Nico sobs and sobs, still holding her lifeless body.

We all hang our heads.

Suddenly, I hear Nico chanting in Ancient Greek, "Πατέρας, σας παρακαλώ, επιτρέψτε μου να πάρει τη θέση της. Επιτρέψτε μου την τιμή να πεθάνουν με τη θέση της. Είναι το πιο ειδικό κορίτσι που συνάντησα σε ολόκληρη τη ζωή μου. Σας παρακαλώ, πατέρας, παρακαλώ. Επαιτεία σας. Είσαι γιο. Σας παρακαλώ, πατέρα, σας παρακαλώ! Την αγαπώ. Την αγαπώ. Την αγαπώ. Την αγαπώ. Την αγαπώ. Παρακαλώ."

I only catch three words, "I love her," He repeats them over and over. Nico's body shakes and he collapses to the ground. Percy tries to wake him, to no success. "Nico!" He yells.

But its not Nico's eyes who opens. It's Mori's. I gasp as she sits up quickly, eyes moving fast before settling on Nico. "No!" She scrambles over to him, sobbing. She yells to the sky, "No! I _**HATE**_ you!" She lays her head on his chest. Tears fall from my face.

"Mori?" She doesn't reply, just keeps sobbing.

She chokes out, "He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! NO!" She stops with a sob, shaking her head. "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV (Before she came back)<strong>

I'm dead.

I'm freaking dead.

But instead of being in Elysium or being judged, I'm in Hades' palace.

My purple and black hair is newly combed, straight and clean. My bangs hang in my eyes and my hair, overall, is full and soft. I look down to see me wearing my black skinny jeans; my black, **Good ****Girls ****are ****just ****better ****liars** t-shirt, black converse, and my jean jacket. I push my bangs out of my eyes.

My father is here. So is Hades. Neither of the gods looks good. My father has a grim look on his face, similar to Hades'.

I slant my eyes and straighten my jacket. "Why am I here?" I ask shakily.

My father tries to smile, but it comes out more like he's sucking on a lemon. "You're dead, Mori,"

I close my eyes. "…I know…"

Hades sighs. "Right now, my son is up there pleading and begging to let him take your place." Another sigh. "The whole reason you went to Montrose was to save someone you loved. Your friends went after you because of love. _You_ took that knife for love. Nico is trying to take your place because he loves you. Are you seeing a trend here, Morisana?"

"Next time, instead of jumping in front of the knife, throw a shield?" I ask.

My father smiles. "Even dead, she's a smart ass,"

Hades shakes his head. "Love, Morisana. Love,"

I shrug. "So?"

"Do you wish for me to allow Nico to take your place?"

I don't even hesitate. "No."

He nods. "You just did that because you love him. Therefore, I must."

"No!" I yell. I look at my father. "_Please_ don't make me do this!"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry Morisana,"

I glare at him. "I will _never_ forgive you,"

He lowers his head. Hades chants in Ancient Greece and the world goes dark.

I can hear screaming. One word. _Nico! __Nico!_

My eyes shoot open and I sit up, quick. I search around the shocked faces of my friends before I find Nico. He's lying on the ground, pale and still. "No!" I move as fast as I can to him, sobbing and crying hard. I tilt my head up to the sky and yell at my father and Hades, "No! I _**HATE**_ you!" Laying my head on my chest, I sob and pray to every god I know that this isn't happening. I hear Stella call my name, but I don't say anything. I finally find my voice and choke out one thing over and over. "He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! NO!" I sob again and shake my head. "No!"

Hesitantly, I see Carrie coming over to me. She lays a hand on my shoulder. "Mori?"

I meet her eyes and shake my head. "No," I whisper. She envelopes me in a hug and I sob into her shoulder.

Nico di Angelo, my best friend, my boyfriend, my love, is dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Freaking dead.

Percy and Annabeth both gather up our stuff and call Pegasi. I just sit there, numb as I climb silently on a black one.

The ride to camp is long, especially with Nico's body just sitting there. I ignore the girls' attempts to try and talk to me.

After hours of endless riding, we get to camp. The horses land us near the cabins and I spot the Thanatos cabin. Quickly, I grab my backpack and take off, running as fast as I can.

I pass my friends; Chiron, Erik, Brian, Chase, Aeron, Reis, Adrian, Drake, Zena, Dallas, Marissa, Trip, Kenny, Nate Peter, Drew, Jamie, Avery, Bliz, Raven, and Will, from Apollo. Tears form my eyes. Nico.

I stumble into my cabin and down the hall to my room. I lock the door behind me. Barely walking straight, I clumsily make my way to my dresser and throw every piece of clothing in. I redo my ponytail and change into some black skinny jeans and **Good ****Girls ****are ****just ****better****liars** t-shirt, slipping on a jean jacket and my converse; just like what I wore in Hades' palace.

I shake my head and close my eyes. "I hate you. I will never, ever forgive you, father," I whisper.

I wipe away the tears and climb out the window, heading quickly to the stables. Chiron spots me. "Mori!"

I don't turn back, just quicken my pace. I hear footsteps behind me and start to run. I don't stop until I end up grave-traveling.

I collapse on my knees in the forest.

I sniff. "Well. This is it then." I sling my bag over my shoulder and take off, knowing I'll never be the same.

I hate my father, Nico is dead, and I just left any family I've ever had. But I just can't deal with the pity and going on without him. I need a new start.

And this is it.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Hate me for killing off Nico? Ah hah, I got some yeses from that one I see.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try and get a third one up soon!**

**Till then, eat some pudding, kill a squash, meet a hot guy/girl.**

**Love,**

**The Ghost Princess**


End file.
